


El tiempo infalible

by Linkmedz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Amor - Freeform, BL, Destino, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Nintendo - Freeform, Omega Verse, Yaoi, sidlink - Freeform, sidonxlink, thelegendofzelda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmedz/pseuds/Linkmedz
Summary: El destino decidió unirlos después de tiempo de estar separados;al morir juntos declarando su amor el uno al otro el destino les tiene preparada una nueva oportunidad de poder ser felices.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo

Mis ojos se cerraban de lo cansado que me encontraba, últimamente la preocupación no me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Después de unos minutos en la misma posición gire mi cuerpo para tratar de dormir un poco, pero solo me vi mirando el techo de mi pequeña casita.  
Hace unos años pude darme el lujo de por fin pausar un poco las actividades de héroe para poder estar por fin con el amor de mi vida, el príncipe Sidón. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, parado tan elegante sobre esa alta roca, hablándome con su profunda voz, recuerdo que ni siquiera le presté atención por lo embobado que me encontraba en ese momento. Un tiempo después de vencer a la bestia divina tome un descanso en el lago Hylia donde pudimos conocernos lo suficiente como para ganar nuestros corazones, unos meses después comenzamos a vivir juntos. Todo iba muy bien hasta que una mañana nos despertaron unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta, con pesadez me levante para poder ponerme algo de ropa y atender la puerta, era un mensajero; la noticia que traía cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Sidón, nuestra vida tranquila estaría en pausa hasta terminar la guerra en su territorio, con prisa Sidón tomo sus cosas convenciéndome que lo esperara en casa y no interviniera en la guerra y que solo causaría mas conflicto ya que yo como héroe elegido por la diosa no puedo tomar bando de guerra contra un pueblo, sin nada más que decir el me dio un profundo beso y partió sin mirar atrás.

Después de un rato el techo se hizo más interesante ya que el tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido; pronto la luz se coló por la ventana golpeando mi cara, con pereza me levante y comencé a limpiar todo lo que estaba a mi paso, hasta que me interrumpieron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, mi cuerpo se erizo y con paso lento me dirigí a la puerta, con temor tome la perilla, al abrir la puerta un zora con armadura y en mal estado se paró firme para comenzar a hablar de forma alterada.

-Link... - levante la mano para callarlo un momento, me retire un poco de la puerta dando señal a que entrar a la casa, el, temeroso entro y tomo asiento en la pequeña sala de estar que tenía, le tendí un vaso con agua para que pudiera beber, él lo tomo rápidamente y respiro.

-lo siento link, no cumplí con mi palabra de cuidar al príncipe... - no hable, simplemente lo observaba mientras en mi interior quería tirarme al piso y gritar. - se lo llevaron. El rey pide verte para su búsqueda. ya ha hablado con todos los reinos y quedaron de acuerdo que su búsqueda no significa que tomaste partido.

sin escucharlo más tome mis ropas, las coloque con prisa, luego me hacer que a aquella espada que un tiempo para acá dejo de funcionar para mí, con duda la tome y pude sentir como esta respondió a mí, la enfunde rápidamente y salí corriendo.

Mi mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar en nada, solo sabía que cabalgaba a toda velocidad al reino Zora, mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos, pude sentir el momento exacto que un fuerte golpe fue dado en Epona haciéndome caer con fuerza al suelo, pero en realidad ni sentí el dolor, me pare rápidamente empuñando mi espada, para poder atacar a aquello que me había atacado, pero fui detenido por un fuerte brazo.

-Yo sé porque estas aquí Link, mi hijo te ama y sé que tú lo amas a él, es por ello que he decidido encomendarte su búsqueda por que sé que lo lograras.

Al recibir las indicaciones de donde podría estar corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Después de unos días me encontraba al fin del calabozo completamente herido y moribundo. A lo lejos lo vi, en iguales condiciones que yo, como pude me arrastré hasta llevar a su lado.

-link..-tocio Sidón.- te amo. -Dijo y de mis ojos brotaron unas lágrimas al saber nuestro destino.

-Yo también te amo Sidón. - Dije para recostarme a su lado abrazándolo esperando nuestra muerte, que no tardaría en llegar.


	2. I

Dentro de una obscura habitación ocurría un milagro para nada deseado dentro de la política de aquel Reino, la encarnación de la diosa había caído enamorada años atrás de una princesa, la princesa no tenía permitido casarse como alpha que era; en ese Reino las costumbres y tradiciones antiguas dominaban todavía. Una persona nacida alpha es obligada a gobernar en soledad ya que encontrar a un omega sólo crearía un punto débil en aquel con tanto poder, con esa maldición, sólo podía encontrarse rara vez con su amada, en una de esas reuniones pudieron encarnar un pequeño retoño. Con temor zelda oculto a su amada Hylia donde nunca sería encontrada, pero lamentablemente el destino no perdona; al caer la noche de ese fatídico día, hilya fue atacada por unos fuertes dolores en la parte baja de su enorme barriga.  
Hylia pujaba fuertemente sujetando la mano de Zelda la cual era su único apoyo en ese momento.  
-Vamos sé que puedes. - decía Zelda dándole apoyo, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia y preocupación. Hylia se encontraba extremadamente pálida y ya había perdido mucha sangre, en eso se escuchó un chillido, él bebe por fin había nacido, Zelda se acercó lentamente y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos cortando el cordón umbilical y cubriéndolo con una manta caliente.   
-Mira que hermoso nuestro bebe.

-Si, es muy hermoso, se parece mucho a ti... prométeme que lo cuidaras.

-No, por favor, resiste un poco sé que puedo salvarte.

-ya es tarde Zelda, por favor, solo cuídalo como si fuera yo y amalo por las dos.  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hylia quien poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos mientras su amor le hacía una eterna promesa, Zelda tomó en sus brazos al pequeño saliendo de aquel lugar completamente destrozada.

Zelda podía observar desde su enorme ventana a su hijo entrenar arduamente. Tras la muerte de su hermosa Hilya, Zelda llevo consigo a su pequeño presentandolo como su heredero al trono, gracias a la diosa todos aceptaron rápidamente al pequeño "Link" .  
Link; aquel nombre Hilya le había mencionado muchas veces, así que no dudo ni un segundo al nombrarlo de esa manera.  
Con paso lento está fue escaleras abajo hacia el patio donde Link entrenaba.  
\- Link en pocos minutos llegarán los Reyes de todos los reinos con los príncipes, tienes que estar presentable. - dijo en voz tranquila.   
Link volteó a verla con mirada acusatoria y un tanto molesta, por más que trataba no lograba comprende el por que tenía que ser desposado solo por unas leyes completamente absurdas inpuestas por alphas empoderados, el, como buen omega se quería casar, claro, sólo que queria encontrará su pareja destinada; odiaba la visita de los Reyes y los herederos, sólo eran un montón de estúpidos alpha que peleaban a ver quien podía provocar más sumisión en el. Por supuesto, el no caía en esas jugadas sucias y al notar las feromonas alpha el pegaba la vuelta para no volver a entrar al la sala del trono hasta que se retirará el invitado. Pero esta vez era completamente diferente, está vez no tenía forma de huir; link tenia que admitir para muy a sus adentros que su madre era una persona completamente brillante, ella sabía muy bien el amor que el le tiene al Reino, ella sabía que el haría cualquier cosa para mantener una paz casi infinita en su reino y lo utilizo en su contra, citó a los Reyes y herederos alpha a una "reunión de paz", normalmente sólo se presentarían los Reyes y listo, pero su madre astuta-mente sólo citó a Reyes con sus respectivos hijos alpha "sólo alpha".  
Link subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies a sabiendas de su batalla perdida con su madre. Con extrema lentitud se colocó las prendas preparadas por su misma madre, arreglo su cabello lo mejor que sus mechones rebeldes le permitían y se miró al espejo, sin duda era un omega digno de admirar.

Fue escaleras abajo en extremo silencio y asomó su cabeza por un costado sólo para notar como su madre y los empleados del Castillo recibían a los invitados de esa noche, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, con nerviosismo corrió hacia el patio donde entrenaba, sin duda ese era su lugar favorito en todo el Castillo; camino con la cabeza baja, por alguna extraña razón su nariz picaba fuertemente y su cabeza dolía un poco, derrepente sintió como choco contra algo mucho más alto que el y cayó al suelo con un quejido.

-cuanto lo siento, iba tan distraído que no pude verte. - dijo un alto zora de piel roja.

Link subió un poco su mirada para atrapar los ojos de aquel Zora.  
\- no tienes que preocuparte, en parte también fue mi culpa.-  
El Zora le tendió gentilmente su mano a Link el cual rápidamente la tomó ya que le dolía un poco el trasero tras el golpe, al sentir el contacto de sus manos una fuerte corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos haciendo que se soltara rápidamente, de un segundo al otro el corazón de Link comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y el calor en su cuerpo comenzó a subir con rapidez; el Zora no estaba mejor, ya que se encontraba en un estado similar al de Link, el Zora se tapó fuertemente la nariz y trato de tranquilizarse con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.   
-¿Quién demonios eres Tu? - logró cuestionar Link con la poca claridad que tenía su mente en este preciso monto.   
-Soy Sido, el príncipe zora. - logró escuchar antes de desmayarse por el intenso calor que sintió en su cuerpo. 


End file.
